musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lay Me Down (Sam Smith song)
| Length = 4:13 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = }} "Lay Me Down" is the debut single by English recording artist Sam Smith and the lead single from his debut studio album In the Lonely Hour (2014). The song was released in the United Kingdom on 15 February 2013. It peaked at number 46 on the UK Singles Chart and appeared on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles in the United States in 2014. The song was written by Smith, Jimmy Napes and Elviin and produced by Napes and Steve Fitzmaurice. The song was re-released in February 2015 as the sixth single from the album, peaking at number 8 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number 15 on the UK Singles Chart. A third version featuring John Legend recorded for the British charity telethon Comic Relief reached number one in the UK in March 2015. Music video The original music video showed Smith and his friends at a casino. Following the announcement of the re-release, it was removed from YouTube and Vevo. Track listing | title1 = Lay Me Down | length1 = 3:49 | title2 = Lay Me Down | note2 = acoustic version | length2 = 4:01 | title3 = Lay Me Down | note3 = music video | length3 = 4:07 }} Charts Release history 2015 re-release | Length = 3:39 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Artist = Sam Smith | Type = single | Last single = "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" (2014) | This single = "Lay Me Down" (2015) | Next single = "Lay Me Down (Red Nose Day 2015)" (2015) }} It was announced on 30 January 2015 that Smith would re-release "Lay Me Down" as the sixth single from his album In the Lonely Hour following commercial success with his previous singles. Smith recorded a new version of the song for its re-release with the track's original producers. Track listing Music video The music video for the re-release, which replaced the original, was recorded in St Margaret's Church, Lee, South East London, with the permission of the Rector the Revd. Dr. Alan Race. It was shot in one sequence. It depicts Smith at a funeral in the church standing in front of the deceased's coffin, then a flashback reveals that Smith actually married the man in question in the same church. The video then returns to the present day, some time after the funeral, with Smith mourning the loss of his husband in the empty church. Charts Certifications }} Release history Red Nose Day 2015 release | Length = 3:55 | Label = Capitol | Writer = | Producer = | Chronology = Sam Smith singles | Last single = "Lay Me Down" (2015) | This single = "Lay Me Down (Red Nose Day 2015)" (2015) | Next single = | Misc = }} }} }} On 9 March 2015, it was announced that Smith and American recording artist John Legend had joined forces for a third version of "Lay Me Down" to be used as a the official Red Nose Day charity single. This version was released the same day and all proceeds from the track's sales benefit the charity. Smith sings the opening verse and first chorus with Legend on the piano, then Legend joins in with the second verse. Some later parts are a duet by the two artists. Music video Smith and Legend also appear in a new video for the charity. It was posted by Smith on his official Vevo account. The music video is also broadcast nationally on BBC One. The video features Smith and Legend recording the song in a recording studio. Live performances On 13 March 2015, Smith and Legend performed "Lay Me Down" together for the first and only time together during Comic Relief - Face the Funny, a major event broadcast live on BBC One from the London Palladium. Charts Certifications Release history References Category:2013 singles Category:2015 singles Category:2012 songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Sam Smith (singer) songs Category:Songs written by Jimmy Napes Category:Soul ballads Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Sam Smith (singer)